The Contractor shall evaluate the antitumor effects of naturally occurring sugars and sugar analogs by: Determining the effects on tumor cells in vitro (Ehrlich ascites, P388, L1210, L5178Y, and MCDV-12) on growth characteristics (Proliferation Rate and Morphology), on cells membrane carbohydrate metabolism and oncogenic potential in vivo (type of host cellular responses, frequency of tumor-induced deaths, and changes in median survival times); Determining their effects in vivo on the growth and lethality of tumors by both oral and parenteral routs of administration; and Providing interpretation of the data to suggest possibilities of its application to the problem of drug therapy of cancer.